Lost soul
by KyleXxXKenny
Summary: Kenny McCormick has lost his one true love, life isn't the same with out him. Kenny's grades are dropping, he's changing the way he's acting towards his family and friends, will he ever get the chance to see Kyle Broflovski again?


It's been a year since the impossible happened, the day since the love of my life Kyle Broflovski died. Ever since my mind has been running freely without a care in the world. My grades were dropping, I changed the way I acted towards my friends, and I was miserable. Life was shit, everywhere in town reminded me of the good times we had together, especially the place where he died. I'm Kenny McCormick, 15 years old. This was worst year of my life. It was Summer, 6th May, 2012. Just a normal day had gone by, had a fun day out with Kyle, walk in the park, went to the theatre to see a movie, then sat around at his house. Tomorrow was out anniversary, I had got him something affordable, a cheap picture frame with a photo of us both the first day we got together. I was at home in my bedroom reading play boy magazines until a loud ringing sound caught my attention, the phone was ringing downstairs, my parents were drunk oblivious to the sound. Quickly hopping out of my bed I ran down the stairs to answer the phone. The sight of my dad was disturbing, wearing nothing but underwear. I answered, it was Kyle. He sounded sick, his voice was barely adiouble.  
"Kyle? Are you alright?''  
"H-help me'' he weeped...  
Next thing you know we both lost single, as soon at we got cut off I pulled up my hood while sprinting out the door, running to the location. He mentioned something about a tunnel near the mall. It took me ten minutes to walk. Sometimes I would jog then get tired and continue walking. The minute I saw the tunnel it was dark, damp, the sound of dripping water echoed within the tunnel. Then I saw Kyle laying on the floor hopelessly, covered in blood.  
"Holy shit Kyle!" I shouted running towards him...  
I rolled him onto his back, kyle's eyes were hardly open.. His face was pale, white, and he could barely breathe.  
"Kyle, who did this to you?"  
"S-someone, stabbed me''  
"Give me your phone, I'm calling an ambulance''  
Kyle handed me his phone, my hands shook while I dialed the number.  
"Come on, answer the dam phone!" I said Impatiently.  
It took 5 minutes until they finally answered the phone. A kind young lady spoke with me on the phone.  
"911, what's your emergency?''  
"Hello, my boyfriend Kyle has been stabbed, he's losing a lot of blood''  
"Okay sir, we'll be sending police and a ambulance to your location, where are you?''  
I told her where we were and waited, Kyle got weaker by the minute, if they didn't come soon then it would be most likely that he would die. I knew what Kyle was going through, I have been stabbed many time before, but unlike Kyle he couldn't come back if he died, there would be a hole in my heart.  
"K-Ken, I'm s-sorry''  
"Don't be sorry''  
"I'm not going to make it''  
"But Kyle, their on there way, you have to hang on''  
"I can't, I'm in too much p-pain''  
Suddenly he started coughing up blood, it was all over his face and orange jacket that was torn with blood stained onto it. I got a piece of scrunched up tissue that was in my pocket then whipped the blood of Kyle's face. He groaned with agony, in the progress I felt his hair that poked out of his green hat, the hat had patches of red on it.  
"Ken, I-I don't have long left''  
"Please don't leave me''  
"I love you ken''  
"I love you too Kyle''  
"T-tell my mom I love her, dad too and Ike. Tell everyone at school I'll miss them, except C-cartman''  
"I will, i promise. But I don't want you to go''  
"Be strong Kenny''  
His eyes closed slowly as he took his last breath then breathed out. I cried, tears fell from my eyes falling onto Kyle cheek, then picked him up while I hugged him tightly in his arms. More blood came from his mouth which fell onto my parka, and in that time, the ambulance finally arrived.  
"You're too late! He's gone!'' I cried harder.  
People from the ambulance rushed over and tried to take him away from me. But he remained in my arms.  
"Young man, you have to give us the boy''  
"Never, this is your fault''  
"How is this our fault?''  
"You didn't make it in time, he's gone!"  
They backed off and watched me, they felt guilty. I continued crying while I hugged him. Police started to show up blocking off any of the public that tried to walk past. That's when someone walked over, a tall man with hazel eyes and brown hair with stripes of grey hairs sticking out.  
"young boy, you can't stay here forever''  
-silence-  
"You have to give us the boy, we will take you home and explain to your parents what you have witnessed''  
I looked up at him, tears still flooded down my face, then slowly I handed Kyle over. Blood had leaked out of Kyle onto my parka, a darkish red was stained on. As a young lady escorted me away, I leaped back trying to get to him. Two police men held me back.  
"LET ME GOO! I WANNA BE WITH HIM!'' I screamed my heart out.  
It was hopeless, I gave up in the end. They carried me to a car and put me in. They asked for the location of my house, then drove off. I dozed off in the back of the car dreaming about Kyle, the good and the bad days we had together, but now it has come to an end.


End file.
